


The Cage Door Opens, and Closes

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: That feeling when the sun is shining down on you and your skin can't feel it but your bones are on fire, and for a moment you're part of the world the way you were always meant to.





	The Cage Door Opens, and Closes

He hears stories of the desert that year he spends travelling, from weary travellers who never found what they were looking for.

He drinks in their stories hungrily, with greedy eyes, pouncing on new information and bleeding them dry of it.

The desert bleeds people dry, the magizoologist says, the sun beats down hotter than anywhere else on the planet and nothing can endure that much heat.

They say the sand comes from the stones but it doesn't; it comes from everything, the stones, the plants, the animals, the men, anything that feels that sunlit burn is destined to turn to sand one day.

One day he'll go there, Sirius thinks, to the other end of the world as far apart from Azkaban as it's possible to be, one day.

Then he gets Harry's letter - his scar's been hurting, and there'll be time later - the sun isn't going anywhere.


End file.
